1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording apparatus such as a printer which can effect recording control conforming to the kind of a recording sheet.
2. Related Background Art
Recording apparatuses such as printers according to the prior art include apparatuses to the main body of which a sheet cassette containing recording sheets therein is detachably attachable. Various recording sheets such as plain paper, coated paper, OHP, cloth, postcards, thick paper and photographic paper can be contained in this sheet cassette. The sheet cassette is provided with recording sheet discriminating means for discriminating the kind of recording sheets contained therein.
In the recording apparatus, a printer driver installed, for example, in a computer is informed of the information of the kind of the recording sheet discriminated by the recording sheet discriminating means, and the printer driver controls the recording means of the recording apparatus so as to effect optimum recording by a recording operation matching the informed nature of the recording sheet.
In recent years, however, the kinds of recording sheets on which recording is effected by the recording apparatus have become diversified, and the data of recording sheets of specific kinds stored in the printer driver are limited, and when the recording sheets contained in the sheet cassette are not included in the recording sheets of specific kinds stored in the printer driver, the setting of the recording sheets cannot be effected and confusion has sometimes occurred.
For example, when a sheet cassette is used in common to recording apparatuses of plural kinds, the data of the recording sheets of specific kinds recorded in the printer driver for each recording apparatus may differ, and even if the printer driver is informed of the information of the kind of the recording sheets from the sheet cassette, there will arise a case where data conforming to that kind of the recording sheets are not stored in the printer driver.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-noted points, and the object thereof is to provide a recording apparatus in which when recording is to be effected on a recording sheet of which the kind cannot be specified, the information of the recording sheet can be inputted so as to prevent wrong printing.
The recording apparatus of the present invention has:
recording means for recording an image on a recording sheet;
recording sheet discriminating means for discriminating the kind of the recording sheet to be supplied to the recording means;
a printer driver for controlling the recording operation of the recording means on the basis of recording sheet information conforming to the kind of the recording sheet discriminated by the recording sheet discriminating means;
judging means for judging whether the recording sheet of which the kind has been discriminated by the recording sheet discriminating means is included in recording sheets of a preset specific kind; and
recording sheet information inputting means for inputting the information of the recording sheet to be supplied to the recording means when it is judged by the judging means that the recording sheet of which the kind has been discriminated is not included in the recording sheets of the specific kind; and
is characterized in that the printer driver controls the recording operation of the recording means on the basis of the recording sheet information inputted by the recording sheet information inputting means.
Also, the recording apparatus of the present invention has:
recording means for recording an image on a recording sheet;
kind of recording sheet inputting means for inputting whether the recording sheet to be supplied to the recording means is a specific kind or a non-specific kind;
a printer driver for controlling the recording means so as to perform the recording operation on the basis of recording sheet information conforming to the recording sheet of the specific kind when the recording sheet is inputted as the specific kind by the kind of recording sheet inputting means;
judging means for judging whether the information inputted by the kind of recording sheet inputting means is the specific kind or the non-specific kind; and
recording sheet information inputting means for inputting the recording sheet information of the recording sheet of the non-specific kind to be supplied to the recording means when the information is judged to be the non-specific kind by the judging means; and
is characterized in that the printer driver controls the recording operation of the recording means on the basis of the recording sheet information inputted by the recording sheet information inputting means.